


new beginnings

by breakmystrings



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Future Fic, Getting Back Together, M/M, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakmystrings/pseuds/breakmystrings
Summary: Mitch’s twenty-ninth birthday comes with a subdued mood.





	new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://breakmystrings.tumblr.com/tagged/breakup-fic/chrono). Can also find the rest of my Tumblr fic [here](https://breakmystrings.tumblr.com/post/183684125970/fic-masterlist) (I spent a lot of time on the Masterpost so I'm going to share it haha).

Mitch’s twenty-ninth birthday comes with a subdued mood. He’s got a new contract with the Leafs, changes are being made with the team, new players will be brought in while old players leave, but Mitch still celebrates his big day with the one constant in his life that remains unchanged: Auston.

 

Well, time has changed them too. Mitch is no longer the baby-faced little brother on the team. Instead, he really feels like he’s become a leader in the room, the one people look to now for guidance as one of the As to Mo’s C. Auston’s sharp tongue has also dulled over the years, but he still carries the same quiet confidence with him, no different than when they first met. He’s still as sure of himself and comfortable in his own skin now as he was back then. It took Mitch longer to get here, but when Mitch looks at Auston now, he feels more like an equal than a sidekick.

 

It’s amazing what a few years has done to Mitch’s mindset, what a few awards engraved with his name does, and what the power of finally saying “no” to his dad did for his confidence, like he can finally be his own person now. Like the anchors have been cut and he’s finally _free_ to be himself.

 

“You’re quiet,” Auston says as he cuts into his own steak, his eyes flipping up to look at Mitch.

 

“Just thinking,” Mitch says. Well, more like “reflecting”. He thinks about his life stretched out in front of him, and he knows things are going to keep changing, but he feels confident that one thing won’t and that’s Auston’s presence in his life.

 

“That’s dangerous,” Auston says, the same joke they always make, and Mitch snorts as he lifts up his wine glass.

 

The wine goes down smoothly, the rich flavours lingering on his tongue, and that’s another thing that’s changed, how much more Mitch appreciates a good bottle of wine. He still remembers the days when he used to troll Auston with boxed wine and insisted it tasted the same, just to hear Auston’s outraged squawk like he personally offended him. (If Mitch was being honest, he wasn’t entirely joking, he really couldn’t tell the difference.)

 

“Feel pretty old,” Mitch says, and now it’s Auston’s time to snort.

 

“Yeah, you’re totally ancient. I mean, twenty-nine? That’s basically thirty. Do I need to find you a retirement home now?”

 

Mitch kicks Auston’s foot playfully under the table, but he’s smiling as he looks down at his glass of wine. He thinks about the bottle of wine they used to have hidden in Auston’s wine cooler, the one that didn’t even cost that much but they both treated it like it was something precious because they promised they’d drink it together ten years later. He remembers the day they both realized that their feelings for each other weren’t going to be enough, that the promise of forever can’t be made lightly. He remembers leaving a piece of his heart with Auston that night, and he can still feel the gaping hole in his chest that won’t ever be filled. It feels ridiculous to think about it now, to wonder what that wine would taste like, if it would be sweetened over time or still as bitter as when it was first bottled.

 

“We’re going to be roommates forever so you better find a nice home for us,” Mitch jokes so that he doesn’t linger in the distant memories of their past.

 

“We’ll still be playing mini sticks, but with our canes instead.”

 

That startles a laugh out of Mitch. Auston looks incredible pleased with himself, like that was his goal all along. Mitch feels his smile soften as his chest warms. Moments like this used to hurt because it would remind Mitch of what he lost, but now, all he feels is warm affection because this has become a reminder of what he had and always will have instead. Auston’s not going to leave. Even if the dynamics of their relationship has changed, even if Auston’s no longer the home Mitch returns to every night, he’s still just as much a part of his life now as he was back when they were together.

 

Mitch lifts up his glass and waits for Auston to do the same. Auston’s smile is fond as he raises his glass and clinks them together. The sound is sharp and clear and it puts a smile on Mitch’s face.

 

“To many more years like this,” Mitch says.

 

Something flashes over Auston’s face, too quick for Mitch to read, but the smile that settles there eventually is gentle and kind. “Happy birthday Mitch.”

 

“Thank you.” It’s a simple phrase, but Mitch means it for so much more than simply celebrating his birthday with him. It’s thanks for Auston always being there for Mitch even when Mitch didn’t know he needed it, for being Mitch’s rock and pillar of support as he worked through all of his issues, and for, well, for being _Auston_ , the one person Mitch knows that he can count on no matter what happens.

 

It was a strange feeling to come to terms with, the idea that Mitch will always love Auston, that the want and need will linger in the background like a constant simmer, but it’s okay because it’s _Auston_. If this is all Mitch ever gets again, that’s more than he thought he’d still have when he kissed Auston for the last time in his apartment when they broke things off. They’re fine, they’re _always_ going to be fine, and that’s the one constant Mitch can count on forever.

 

When they finish dinner, Mitch expects them to part ways, but Auston surprises him by inviting him back to his place.

 

“Sure,” Mitch says easily, because he’d never say no to spending more time with Auston. “I guess my birthday orgy can wait.”

 

Auston snorts loudly. “Really? Orgy jokes? Are you still twelve?”

 

“How many orgies were _you_ having at twelve?” Mitch gasps, faux alarmed and clutching at his chest.

 

Auston waggles his brows at him and it makes them both laugh because of how ridiculous this conversation is, like they’re still the rookies on the team and cracking dumb jokes that only they’d laugh at.

 

They hop into a cab together and it’s easy and familiar in a way that makes Mitch smile. They keep looking back at each other, and it feels good to see Auston smiling too, this beautiful little thing that lights up his face that Mitch will never stop loving. Auston's smile has always been one of Mitch's favourite things.

 

The drive is short and Mitch follows Auston up to his door. The conversation stays light as they catch each other up on family gossip and ridiculous stories about their nephews and nieces. It feels nice. _Normal_.

 

Auston motions for Mitch to take a seat on one of the bar stools by the counter and he heads towards his wine cooler. Mitch’s heart races when he sees Auston pull a bottle of red wine from the back, his hands sweating as Auston grabs two glasses and the decanter out from his cabinet before he heads back over towards Mitch. It’s impossible not to look to see if it’s _that_ bottle, the one they promised they’d drink on their tenth anniversary together like it was a given instead of a monumental hurdle they’d need to overcome.

 

Mitch crashes right back down to reality when he sees that the bottle is from 2022 and not the 2016 bottle that they made their promise with. It feels like the ground just opened up from under him and he forces a smile on his face to mask the disappointment from showing on his face. He doesn’t get to be disappointed now. He doesn’t get to be upset anymore.

 

Mitch takes one of the empty glasses from Auston and he tries to avoid his eyes as he uncorks the bottle and pours it into the decanter. Mitch doesn’t think about how they used to drink straight from the bottle because they couldn't be bothered with getting the glasses out when they were drunk, and they’d swap sips back and forth like they were drinking cheap wine instead of something expensive from Auston’s collection that probably cost more than Mitch’s watch.

 

“We should let it air for a bit.” Mitch snaps his attention back towards him, and he’s surprised to see how nervous Auston looks.

 

“Everything okay?” Mitch asks, and Auston nods his head, but he’s looking down at his hands. He doesn’t say anything for a moment, and then he’s sucking in a deep breath before turning back towards Mitch. The nerves that Mitch saw earlier have been replaced with this determination that Mitch hasn’t seen directed at him in a long time.

 

“You thought it was that bottle, didn’t you?”

 

Mitch flinches in surprise, and he feels the embarrassment warm his cheeks. He didn’t think he’d be so transparent. But he’s never lied to Auston, even when the times were tough, and he’s not going to start now.

 

“I wanted it to be,” he says honestly.

 

Auston huffs out a laugh, but it doesn’t sound amused. “I don’t know if it’s a sign or something, but I broke that bottle last week when I was cleaning my cooler.”

 

Mitch feels something twist in his gut. He’s not sure if it’s because of the fact that Auston kept the bottle for as long as he did, like he was still clinging onto the last threads of their promise the same way Mitch has, or if it’s because it broke right before what would’ve been their ten-year anniversary like some kind of sign. A sign of what, though, Mitch still isn’t sure.

 

“I went out to try and find the same bottle, but I couldn’t,” Auston continues, like he’s not throwing Mitch’s emotions onto a rollercoaster right now and Mitch doesn’t know how hard the drop’s going to be when he stops going up. He's too scared to look down. “And that’s when it hit me. I shouldn’t cling onto a promise we made when we were just a couple of dumb kids.”

 

Auston looks over at Mitch and when he reaches his hand out, Mitch meets him half-way and clings onto it. He can’t breathe, like he’s caught under water in suspense. Auston’s hand feels just as sweaty as Mitch’s, but he doesn’t even care. Mitch can feel something dangerous rise inside of him, this hope that’s burning too bright right now, and it’s like someone flipped the switch and the want that’s been simmering in the background has been thrown out into the open, threatening to burst right out of him. Mitch is terrified of what might come next.

 

“So I picked out this bottle. Something new, for new beginnings.” Auston pours them both a glass, and he nudges it closer to Mitch for him to try. It’s bitter when it hits Mitch’s tongue, but there’s a sweetness to it that blooms in his mouth right after. It makes him think of _them_. He can’t contain the emotions inside of him anymore, and he can feel it spilling over with the hope and love and affection and longing all mixed into one.

 

Mitch doesn’t know when he started crying, but Auston wipes the tears away carefully with his thumb. His smile is gentle as he looks at Mitch, and his determination from earlier doesn’t waver. Mitch loves him so much he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

 

“It was dumb to expect forever when we could barely get our shit together. But we can start over now. We can have our second chance, and let’s just see where it goes. How’s that sound?’

 

Mitch nods his head because he doesn’t trust his voice right now. When they lean in for their first kiss in years, Mitch can still taste the sweetness of the wine in his mouth, and it gives him hope for their future.


End file.
